


Ruthless

by DarkLight5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Female, F/M, Female Alpha, Female Dominant, Femdom, Hope, Hurt, Killing, Male Omega, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Pain, Possesive, Psycho, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Torment, Torture, female sadist, maleProtagonist, omega male, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLight5/pseuds/DarkLight5
Summary: “The only thing crueler than a cage sosmall that a bird can’t fly is a cage solarge that a bird thinks it can fly.”― Caroline Kepnes
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ruthless

River couldn't forget the blood; the ugly dead look on her face.

White and hollow and so innocent, he bit his lip, no that wasn't it. Wasn't it at all.

She had looked peaceful, like she was sleeping and would wake at any moment. He remembers poking her with a spoon, but she had just laid there; peaceful.

Yet mocking at the same time. Yes mocking, mocking him and laughing at him with those black dead eyes.

When River first met her, he foolishly thought she had the most deep and rich black eyes. When he had told her like the naive omega he was, she laughed and told him he was being too kind, for her eyes are dead black holes, all consuming and merciless, like the black sea. River had laughed, thinking it a joke and Royce's reluctance toward appreciating herself.

It was actually one of the things that drew him to her, her 'sensitive-side' and self-deprecating personality. He thought he could save her from thinking she was some sort of monster. Like in all omega romance novels.

River chuckled now, what a naive stupid boy he had been, so darn stupid.

It was the one thing he regretted, god, if only he had the power to go back and slap some sense into his younger self- 'How could you be so stupid!' Then politely force himself to go on a date with Amy Stall- she had been asking him for ages.

Speaking of Amy, River looked up, squinting into the crowd, the black made it hard- ah and there she was holding her mate Jenny to her chest like she was a precious jewel to be cared and loved for.

Jealousy and longing clawed at his chest, that could have been him, snuggled and safe, thinking about nothing but what was to be served at dinner tonight.

River sighed, if only.

And anger filled his hollow chest, beating and ripping at his ribs, how could Royce do this to him?

This was worse than when she was alive.

Another tear slipped, cruel monster, ugly rotten bastard woman! He fisted his hands. He wanted to kill her! Murder her slowly and ruthlessly, watch her cry out, and scream in pain. Make her choke on her blood like he did.

Too late for that now.

The grey clouds thundered in agreement, like god himself was angry for missing his chance.

Relatives, coworkers, distant friends all stood together like a sea of black, swarming and surrounding him. All of them watching with sad and pitying faces, poor omega, all alone in the world with no alpha.

River's chest constricted and he felt suffocated, all theses people here just for her, loving and missing her like she was their beloved daughter or sister. Like it hurt them to see her go, like the world was a terrible place without her.

And that... hurt.

Hurt him more than Royce ever had.

He wanted to scream, rip off his clothes and throw them in their crying faces.

"Look at what she is! Look at what she has done to me!!" He would yell, and show them all the bloody scars, nasty cuts, burned holes and bruises on his body. The terrible scratches and bite marks and endless lacerations. Evidence and proof in front of them, clear as crystal, bloody as sin.

But they would look away and shade their eyes, from the fear of the truth or out of respect- it wouldn't matter.

Wouldn't matter at all.

And River would scream and shout until his voice was hoarse and people he knew would look away in pity, and he would fall on his knees, naked as the day.

Maybe Amy would walk over and cover River's shivering body with her coat to protect what was left of his dignity, quickly dial for emergency and River would be carried away screaming or pliant- it would matter not- and shoved into an omega home and locked away for all eternity.

The scars they would believe he did to himself to die, couldn't bear the pain of separation.

Rotting away in the white cushioned cell, just another proof of an omega going insane for losing his alpha.

So River stood and endured.

If living with Royce had taught him something it was patience, so he waited and felt and let the feelings wash over him like a heavy wave. Letting the whispers flow through his translucent broken body and fly off to wherever words went after they were understood and ignored. He was nothing but a blade of grass bending with the force of he wind, crushed under the feet of thousands that he couldn't even hate, what did they know? They didn't even know he was there, crying out with no mouth or voice. They were as innocent as him, going about their lives, trying to live as best they could.

What did they know?

He couldn't hate them, couldn't do nothing but be crushed into the dirt and slowly rise up again with as much pieces of himself he could lift, only to be ground and shattered again by people that were not to blame.

He could only in the end, despise himself.

"...terrible accident....knife slipped.."

"Royce was an angel....poor omega.."

"...blood all over the walls..."

"..she was the only one who helped me,"

"How could god do this?"

"...I hope the omega lives....doesn't do anything stupid..,"

"..can live with his parents..."

"..loveliest couple in this town.."

"....He's pretty though....wouldn't mind taking a piece myself-"

River shivered, some people were just cruel.

He looked up, glaring at Royce's white coffin.

Others were just monsters.

||*||

"The house is yours to keep, along with half of her money. That's all that she left in her will."

They were sitting in Royce's study with a fire cackling at the hearth. Outside thunder rumbled with the warning of rain to come. River had just come from seeing the last guest off; they didn't want to leave. But River couldn't blame them, who would want to leave a beautiful mansion like this? He bet half the people who came to the funeral were just there to get a peek at the interior; Royce rarely allowed guests. River assumed it was because she was a private person, but later realized it was probably because of him. 

And now he had to deal with this beta.

He just wanted to sleep goddammit! Was that too much to ask for?

The beta's voice droned in the background, River felt like he was floating, existing and not existing at the same time. Lines blurred and shapes shifted, ahh sleep sounded so good right now. He could just sleep in this over-decorated chair with the fire popping in the background. 

He hummed, maybe the beta wouldn't notice if he closed his eyes just for a little bit...

"Mr.Ruth?"

River quickly straightened himself, did the beta ask him something? 

"Are you alright?" The beta was looking at River like he had a spider on his face. Oh god did he drool? He subtly felt his face for wetness with his hand, disguising it as a cough.

River blinked. Right the will. But he had to set few boundaries first.

"James,"

"Pardon me?"

"Mr.James, call me Mr.James. Royce never had me change my last name- on paper that is."

The beta smiled, "many alphas wouldn't do that you know, you were lucky."

River flinched, lucky? Was this his luck? If he was lucky he pitied the luckiest omega in the world.

At River's pained expression the beta immediately apologized, thinking he had reminded River of his current loss, "Oh I'm so sorry! I had forgotten and it just slipped..."

As the beta rambled on making pathetic excuses, River zeroed on his face, he did look sincere. But River could care less, Royce's death didn't upset him as it would a normal omega. He didn't know how he felt exactly, there was anger yes, but not all of it was anger. It was something he couldn't really explain or understand. God he just wanted to sleep. 

He was tired of playing the omega in distress, it was exhausting.

"Is that all?"

"I'm sorry?" The beta looked surprised, he probably didn't expect River to interrupt him.

"Is that all? For the will?"

The beta quickly looked through the papers, "uh, um yes I think so, but aren't you-"

"Curious where the other half of her life savings will go?" River slowly stood up, his butt was burning for sitting for so long, "Knowing Royce probably to be donated to omega care centers and orphanages." She had to keep her reputation, even after death of course.

The beta smiled and quickly got up to close his folders and stuff the papers back into his briefcase.

"Since you clearly look exhausted I will leave you be, so I will come another day to discuss the rights of the company."

Damn, he had forgot about Royce's family inheritance, but he doubted it'll be given to him. He was an omega first and foremost, not to say he didn't have a spec of blood of the Ruth family. One thing he was grateful for.

"Well then Mr.Ru- Mr.James take care," and like the well-mannered beta he was, the beta lifted his hat and bowed, then briskly left the house.

Exhausted River trudged up the extravagant stairs 'the grand ones' Royce used to call them. Perfect for making a grand entrance. 

He just wanted to sleep, it was such a tiring day. First the preparations for the funeral, then the funeral itself, then the thousand relatives and friends and distant friends. Then the dinner, and then the will and finally he was alone.

He opened the door to their bedroom; more extravagant and lavish than the stairs and without even changing his clothes fell on the bed.

Mixed feelings stirred in his gut, terrible memories and beautiful secrets were hidden here.

It was both bliss and misery sown together like the silken sheets he was laying over. He ran his hand over the white pillows, plush and soft as snow.

He had asked her once, why not red, why white? She had looked at him with confusion, her black eyes boring into his blue ones, 'all the better to see your blood'.

River had both laughed and shivered then, of course she would want white, why would she want to hide her favored color? And that night Royce proved to him exactly how much red she liked to see on white silk.

River's fingers shook, and he let them, but buried the memory down underneath the dirt on which the blade of grass grew.

He pulled the pillow to his nose, it still smelled of her, honey and mint-like with that hint of blood lust. He wrapped his arms around it and crushed it against his body, imaging her strong and firm arms enveloping him.

He couldn't help but try and squish her to him, make her feel what she had done to him, all the pain and hurt vibrating through him, did she not feel the current? Did she not feel any sympathy?

He imagines she would smile and squeeze him in return, squeeze until River could not bear it and could not make the effort to get away. He'll hold onto her, for physical release or mental he would not know, nor did he wish to know. 

He just wanted it to all end where it began. On this bed where she ripped away his virginity like the reaper rips the soul. Where she put him back together after the blood kept on flowing, and pain was immortal. And the nightmares never ceased only grew more horrid and gory, and she would watch him wake screaming into the night.

"Hush, River you mustn't be scared, I'm here aren't I?"

And she would take him into her arms and press his tear-stricken face to her warm chest.

River would let her, so the blade of grass would rise again, standing on broken bones sown together by hope, and she would hold him all night and River would be happy and he would wish and dream.

Hoping maybe she won't be too angry the next day.

And like that River fell asleep, on that bloody white silk covering their extravagant bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting on archive of our own, any feedback is welcomed!


End file.
